George and Romulus Weasley: Year One
by The May Waters
Summary: George and Romulus Weasley, twins and children of Fred and Hermione, are starting their first year at Hogwarts. What trouble can ensue with the next generation of trouble makers? How many times will Fred and Hermione be called into Hogwarts because of their shenanigans? The much anticipated sequel to "The Twin Clause". CAN BE READ WITHOUT PREVIOUS KNOWLEDGE OF THE OTHER STORY.
1. Departure

Title: George and Romulus Weasley: Year One

Summary: George and Romulus Weasley, twins and children of Fred and Hermione, are starting their first year at Hogwarts. What trouble can ensue with the next generation of trouble makers? How many times will Fred and Hermione be called into Hogwarts because of their shenanigans? The much anticipated sequel to "The Twin Clause". Rated T because I'm not sure how this story will go, but they're ELEVEN, so nothing serious. CAN BE READ WITHOUT PREVIOUS KNOWLEDGE OF THE OTHER STORY.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: George Gideon Weasley and Romulus William Weasley, Also Teddy Lupin, Fred Weasley II, and Victoire Weasley attending Hogwarts at the same time.

* * *

**Note: Back with the Sequel! Whoo! I'm going to try and make this as authentic to a real novel as possible. Updates might not be as frequent since this will be more novelish than any other story I've written. I also might not have author's notes on these since it's more novellish. This is more like the introductory note. Yeah, I won't be having author's notes. Sorry guys, I still appreciate you all though. Also turns out I accidentally lied about not having a copy of Rose Weasley. I forgot I had stored a copy in my dropbox so I could trade it back and forth with my iPad, brilliant me right? Anyway, I might continue the story which follows the actual pairings. No idea at this point.**

* * *

**Dedication: To all the wonderful readers out there who have supported my stories, whether they started when I was brand new, or when I had several stories published. I thank you all. Also, to my computer for never failing me and being able to restore my files when they magically delete themselves from my flash drive nearly bringing me to an early death by heart attack. To all the Harry Potter fans who may or may not read this story, you are all amazing for just being in Harry's world. To my parents who don't know I have a FanFiction account and just think I'm writing my real novels… I love you. To my fiancé who supports my work with FanFiction and enjoys all of my stories. Also to my amazing Beta for this story: _sparkle filled hearts_ I appreciate all the effort you go through for this.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Departure

* * *

"Be good and try to stay out of trouble." Hermione told George and Romulus kissing their foreheads.

"Mum!" They groaned together.

Fred let out a low chuckle, earning a glare from his wife. Harry was a little ways down the platform seeing Teddy off on his third year of Hogwarts with Andromeda. Bill and Fleur were seeing Victoire off for her first year as well with their other two children Dominique and Louis. Fred was trying to keep track of six year old Adabella, as well as five year old Rose, while containing a squirming three year old Hugo to his arms.

"See you mum! The twins called out rushing to the train and racing down the corridors in search of Teddy and Victoire. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They take too much after you and your dear brother." She informed Fred.

"Personally I think they're more like me and George, than Ron and I." He winked and she began to laugh. Scooping up Rose and taking Adabella's hand they joined the rest of their family in waving bye to their kids, or in Harry's case: godchild. George and Angelina caught up to them with Roxanne following close behind.

"You left me back there to fend for myself dear brother." George commented placing a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Did I?" Fred winked, making George shake his head.

"You're lucky you're my twin," He whispered into his brother's ear.

"So did Fred II go off easy enough?" Hermione asked; George had a son named Fred after his twin who had been a bit depressed around the time he was born.

"Almost couldn't wait to get away from us soon enough." Angelina let out a tinkling laugh. "That kid is going to drive us absolutely nuts."

"Only the same with George and Romulus I'm sure," Hermione replied, the twins glared at the backs of their wives. They were being ganged up on! The group left the station together laughing brightly. It was sure to be an eventful year.

* * *

"Teddy!" the twins exclaimed, entering the compartment, where a blue haired thirteen year old was sitting with a blond beauty.

"Ah Victoire, lovely to see you as well," George told his cousin plopping down onto the seats.

"How does it feel to attend school for five years before your little sister will join you?" Victoire asked looking at Romulus.

"Sort of happy to escape her really," Romulus stated.

"He's bluffing, Romulus loves Adabella." George returned to his cousin, earning a glare from his twin.

"Only as much as you love Rose." Romulus glared back at him.

"No one loves Hugo," Teddy teased his hair turning purple for only a moment.

The group chatted amicably for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. They were interrupted at one point by Fred II who was passing by to join his friends. He stuck his tongue out at George as he passed by. The two had had a rivalry since George was five, all because they were named after each other's fathers. Fred was currently a third year like Teddy, but they rarely interacted. George and Romulus had the Weasley red hair; both were tall for their age, around four and a half feet, almost caught up with Teddy's five feet. Their cheeks and noses were splayed with freckles, but each one had a different eye color. George had inherited Fred's blue eyes while Romulus favored his mother's brown eyes. They were thin, but they didn't quite have the athletic build yet, it was still a work in progress. Victoire, however, had the Weasley complexion and freckles on her nose and cheeks, as well as shoulders. She had her mother's blond hair because of dominant genes. She had inherited her father's light blue eyes, rather than her mother's dark blue. She was just over four feet tall; she wore a pair of shorts and a gray tank top. Teddy was a metamorphmagus so he could change his appearance as well. Of course, his five feet was slightly manipulated by this trait, but at his age five feet was as tall as he could manage to get himself. He generally had bright, neon blue hair with bright green eyes in imitation of his Godfather, Harry. Teddy had an athletic build, no doubt altered slightly by his natural born ability. When the skies began to grow dark, the boys were kicked out of the carriage as Victoire changed. They stood, waiting for her to finish, before trading places and changing into their Hogwarts robes. Teddy put on his Gryffindor tie, while the twins sat watching him fold it neatly into place. Victoire re-entered and sat across from Teddy, looking nervous.

At Hogsmeade station they were greeted with a friendly bellow of, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" The twins and Victoire turned to see what appeared to be a giant standing in front of them with a giant lantern.

He was taller than anyone on the platform, his face covered in a black but graying beard. There were laugh lines surrounding his eyes, but he also appeared to have been through quite a lot. Teddy patted Victoire's head as he called out to a couple of boys and rushed off to claim a carriage with them. George and Romulus each grabbed one of Victoire's hands and pulled her over to the crowd of kids around their age and height. The man scrutinized them slightly before saying, "Yer Fred and Hermione's twins aren' yeh? An' yeh mus' be Bill's daughter!" he said, smiling down at the three slightly frightened eleven-year-olds.

"How do you know us?" George asked bravely.

"I knew yer parents when they were at school. Yer dad caused a lot of trouble specifically, always like yer mum though, nice young lady always bein' dragged into trouble. Sort of surprised to see her fall for yer father really; never saw it coming. Bill was a great man too, sorry ter see he was attacked by Greyback back when Hermione was in sixth year. All engaged to a beautiful woman too. It's a good thing she still loved him, looks aren' everything yeh know," the man told the small trio. "Well, I suggest yeh lot follow me or yer bound to be lef' behind."

The group of first years scrambled after the friendly giant. They walked through a small part of the village and then to a small cliff face. They scrambled over the jagged rocks and took the crumbling path down to what appeared to be an ocean. It was a large body of water and they couldn't quite see to the other end of it at all. They filed into the boats, some of them rocking back and forth as they attempted to situate themselves safely. George, Romulus, and Victoire all sat in a boat together, and a small boy with mousy brown hair joined them. Once all the first years were situated, the boats began to move magically across the glass-like surface. Each boat caused ripples across the water, but it made the moment picturesque. They rounded a bin in the lake and there were gasps of shock and surprise. Mouths dropped open as they stared up at the magnificent castle. Some had heard the castle had additions and even needed repairs at one point, but for some reason no one could tell you the exact reason; out of the first year group, of course. The windows were lit up in a yellow glow, the smooth turrets rising gracefully into the sky, the light of the almost full moon illuminating the scene. Magnificent stone and wooden bridges could be seen stretching across gaps between towers, a small house sitting at the edge of the water rested peacefully. It appeared to be a boat house. The boats sailed smoothly into a cavern beneath the school like a muggle water ride. The giant climbed out onto the stone stair case, the first years following. He pushed up the stairs until he saw a small man, no taller than two feet.

"I've brought them Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid, you can head on in then," the small man squeaked out. The giant left the group of students, some who were shivering in the cool night air. The man smiled at them happily. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick and I will be showing you to the Great Hall."

The students followed him quietly to a room just off a large room which was teeming with laughter and conversation. The first years sat waiting patiently, some of them whispering to each other, scared of what might come next.

"Teddy says you have to pass some sort of mind test," Victoire whispered to her cousins.

"Does he?" George looked up.

"Great, we know George will do well on that test," Romulus muttered under his breath.

"It's just what he said. I think Uncle Ron mentioned something about wrestling a troll when he was talking to your mum."

"That'd be a bit insane though, wouldn't it?" Romulus looked down at her, shocked.

"I don't know; this is a school for wizards and witches." Victoire looked thoughtful, but the professor had returned and he was ushering them into the dining hall.

There were four long tables; each of them had a different flag hanging over it. On the far left was a red and gold flag with a large Griffin on it. George and Romulus knew this stood for Gryffindor as they had seen the symbol around their house on several occasions while growing up. It was the house both their parents were in. Next to it was a silver and blue flag with what appeared to be a large bird, an eagle, perhaps. Next was black and yellow, like a bumblebee, which hosted a ferocious animal, a badger. Finally on the far right was silver and green, with an embroidered snake, the Slytherin house. Yes, they had heard whisperings of this house; it had been spoken with both reverence and distaste where they came from.

They walked between the Eagle and Badger tables and stopped just in front of a raised platform, with three stairs to step upward. An old stool stood with a slightly charred hat upon it. The first years shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot staring at it. The whole hall was silent, waiting expectantly for something to happen. No one coughed, no one talked, no one made a single sound. The silence was beginning to drive Romulus up the walls; the tension was so thick in the air. He wanted to grab a butter knife from a nearby table and attempt to cut it, but he would look extremely silly. Instead, he began to examine the teachers, but before he could get very far, a stitch on the hat's brim opened wide. It looked like a mouth and moments later a clear, aging voice began to sing:

_"Oh I might not be as pretty as I once was,_

_But that won't really stop me._

_I've been through a lot, but enough about me,_

_I'm only here to tell you where you belong._

_I go off your personality,_

_Because I can look inside your head;_

_I don't mean to separate families,_

_But sometimes it's all what's inside you._

_I've been told we sometimes sort too soon,_

_But I'm here to do a job._

_Don't look down on me,_

_For I am nothing more than a hat._

_You might belong in Grffindor,_

_Where they value brawn more than wit._

_Where you are brave beyond measure,_

_And throw yourselves into danger._

_Or perhaps you like calm Ravenclaw,_

_Where you seek an infinite knowledge._

_It is brains and wit in the silver and blue,_

_Where silence is duly noted._

_Or perhaps you prefer Hufflepuff,_

_Where you are loyal to a fault._

_Stick by your friends, until the end,_

_And your friendship is ne'er forgotten._

_Or perhaps you like Slytherin,_

_Where you are cunning and ambitious._

_You prefer the more lurking type,_

_And you never know who to trust._

_So come along,_

_You don't have to sing._

_Just sit upon this stool,_

_And try me on to see where you belong."_

The hall burst into applause at the end of the song. The first years clapped more nervously than those previously sorted. George stood a bit straighter as he stared at the hat, this would surely be easy enough. Victoire let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. Romulus was beginning to feel a bit sick to his stomach, perhaps he was not cut out for Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick carried over a second stool and clamored atop it, before producing a long piece of parchment.

"August, Sally," was called out in his squeaky voice; she was a pale girl with dark black hair. She had bright blue eyes which disappeared under the hat as she sat herself upon the stool, Professor Flitwick dropping the hat on her messy curls. The hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" After a moment, the girl moved off to the blue and silver table.

"Arthur, Henry," became a Hufflepuff and so the list moved on and on, until it finally reached the B's with "Bolden, Arten!"becoming, amazingly, the first Gryffindor.

Eventually the list moved on and on until they finally reached, "Weasley, George!"

Taking a deep breath, George stepped forward to the stool. It creaked slightly under his weight and the hat was dropped onto his head. Unlike so many other students before him it let him still have a view of the teeming Great Hall. Scared, he closed his eyes tightly, bunching his eyelids together until it hurt.

_Ah, I see you have a nice aptitude for wit and charm._

George's eyes flew open in shock a voice had just appeared inside of his head.

_Tell me, how do you feel about Ravenclaw? I see a large amount of bravery in you as well though. You would easily be suited for Gryffindor. Ah, but here it is tricky again. It seems you are very loyal to your brother; you would do well in Hufflepuff as well._

_I want to stay with my brother, _he told the hat bravely.

_Who is your brother; I haven't sorted him yet, have I?_

_No, his name is Romulus, he comes after me,_ George replied.

_Ah, but you are a Weasley and Weasleys are known for their Gryffindor attributes._

_What is Ravenclaw like?_ he asked suddenly. He remembered the hat's song and the way it had described the blue and silver house. They were beautiful colors together, and he did like to be witty and spend time in silence.

_I think it is the house most suited for you, don't you think?_

_Will you send my brother along with me?_ George asked hopefully.

_We'll have to see, we'll have to see._ Then it yelled out to the quiet room, "RAVENCLAW!"

George made his way down the stairs to the cheering house and sat gratefully next to the Sally girl who had been, unfortunately or maybe blissfully, first. He gave the girl a weak smile and turned to watch as his brother took his turn under the sorting hat.

"Weasley, Romulus." Romulus took his seat under the hat, but before it had a chance to rest properly on his head the hat had declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Romulus didn't move at first; he was in shock. George stared at his brother with wide eyes. In all eleven years of their lives they had never once been separated before. Romulus moved with almost mechanical movements as he took a seat next to an equally shocked Teddy Lupin. Fred was sitting farther down the table, staring at the twins with his mouth open. He had never guessed they would be separated, no matter how much he might be annoyed by George; he at least deserved to be with his twin. They sat in silence, George didn't even clap. The hat had not kept him with his brother and now he would have to learn to live without his twin. How would this change their relationship? George would not spend the same classes with his twin, nor would he eat at the same table. They would not share inside jokes while sitting in the dorm room; they would not be on the same Quidditch team in second year. In one moment, George's whole world seemed to be collapsing around him. Romulus had yet to grasp the entirety of the situation, but the tears boiling at the edges of his eyes made it clear enough how he would feel as the year were to progress around them.

"Weasley, Victoire!" broke the boys from their shocked silences, they watched as the beautiful blond girl flounced her way gracefully up to the small teacher. It was not long after the hat had touched her head when she was pronounced Gryffindor as well. George felt completely alone. Victoire joined her cousin and friend at the Gryffindor house, not noticing the depressing aura which was slowly beginning to surround the twins. Both boys sat quietly for the rest of the sorting, not paying attention to anyone else who might be joining their house.

* * *

Once the sorting was complete, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood to face the school, her green robes shimmering in the light. "It was once put in the simplest of terms, by a headmaster just before me, that my words to you should be short considering how starving you all must be. So in memory of him: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak."

The hall roared with laughter and the tables immediately filled with all sorts of delicious food. George reached for some of the rich food, his brother occupying only a small portion of his mind now. He ate through rich, smoked chicken; grilled, lemony salmon; and pork chops smothered with gravy and stuffing. Eventually he filled himself on apple crumble cake, treacle tart, and chocolate pudding. Once he had his fill, he sat back. Once everyone seemed to be quieting down and drifting off, the Headmistress stood once again.

"Now, before I send you all off to bed I'd like to tell you all of a few rules. There will be no magic allowed in corridors, between or after classes. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits and the caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all: Any products bought from the popular store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned from Hogwarts. There is a complete list of items pinned to the notice board in each of your common rooms. You can study it later at leisure. Classes will begin tomorrow; your schedules will be handed out tomorrowas well. Prefects, please lead the first years to their respective dormitories; you'll find all your belongings waiting for you."

There was a great clattering as benches were pushed back and prefects of the different houses attempted to round in all of the first year students. George looked over at Romulus and waved, receiving the same gesture back. He followed a Ravenclaw prefect named Jordan Arden out of the Great Hall and up a marble staircase. For a while he walked alongside the Gryffindor house, but he didn't manage to locate his twin in the mass of bodies. They cut off from the other houses and traveled up a tall spiraling staircase to a door with only a door knob. The prefect turned to the first years.

"Entry to the Ravenclaw common room is different than any other house. While the other houses deal with passwords, we pride ourselves on our smarts. You will knock on the door and it will ask you a question. If you fail to answer the question you will have to wait until a more capable Ravenclaw comes along and aids you in your attempt to gain access to the room. Watch closely." Jordan knocked on the door and it issued a question almost immediately.

"What spider is known for its ability to rot away your flesh with a simple bite?"

"A Brown Recluse," Jordan replied.

The door swung open to reveal a brightly lit common room with bookshelves and comfy arm chairs. There were desks lines up against various walls and there even appeared to be a comfy studying nook meant for three people. In the center was a large statue of a beautiful woman wearing a sort of crown; she was made of white marble which glowed slightly in the fire's dying embers.

"This was the founder of our house, Rowena Ravenclaw. She is wearing what was once called the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. It was discovered during a wizarding war, but because it was defile with dark magic the item was destroyed. Despite being an artifact to the wizarding world, there were circumstances you will come to learn about through time, as to why it was allowed to be destroyed." Jordan paused and gestured to the staircase. "Now, the girl's dorms are on the left, and the boys on the right. If you just climb the stairs you will eventually find the door with your year on it. All of your things are awaiting you; I wish you all a good night's sleep."

George trudged up the stairs, three other boys following close behind him. One the second landing they came across the First Years dorm, the door swung open and the boys peered inside. In the center was a heater which could be used for drying towels and other wet objects, as well as warming the room. There were four, four poster beds, each one with a trunk in front of it. G.G.W. stared at George from the bed closest to the window, so he moved to it and began to rifle through his trunk for the blue superman pajamas he had insisted on buying every year for as long as he could remember. Hooters, his burrowing owl, was sitting on the desk by his bed expectantly. Making up his mind George sat down at the desk after removing parchment, quill, and ink from his trunk. Laying it out he began to write a letter to his parents.

_September First, 2011_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm feeling a bit scared and lonely. I'm not sure whether or not Romulus will find the time to write you both tonight. I know it is late, but I have to tell someone. I was sorted into Ravenclaw while Romulus was put in Gryffindor. This is the first time we've been separated in eleven years and I'm scared of what it might do to us. Romulus looked so dejected and robotic as he joined Teddy at the Gryffindor table. I was scared myself, the hat deliberated so long between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. I miss you both so much right now. What was it like for you dad when you were first separated from Uncle George? When were you first separated? Were you scared? I just don't know what to do right now; classes start tomorrow and I hope we're paired with Gryffindor a lot just so I can see my twin._

_Lots of Love,_

_George_

George folded his letter carefully and then handed it to Hooters. Hooters waited for George to open the window before flying out into the night. He stared out at the serene sky for a couple of minutes before climbing under the slightly itchy covers of his bed. He found the right cord and pulled the curtains shut. Rolling over he let hot, silent tears spill onto his pillow. Eventually he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, without a single dream plaguing his lonely mind.


	2. The Herbology Professor

**_Chapter 2_**

The Herbology Professor

* * *

Romulus woke up in the morning expecting to roll over and see George already grinning a mischievous smile for the day, but he was greeted with the dark red curtains of Gryffindor tower. It was only then that the situation hit him full on. They were separated by an insurmountable obstacle all because George had been sorted into Ravenclaw the day before.

Sitting up, the covers curling around his waist, he let out a low moan of air. He would no longer to see George across the room for him waiting for another eventful day, he would not hear his brother's nightly mutterings, they would not share the same classes, and they would not be on the same Quidditch team. They were wins who would only see each other on occasion and maybe share in a bit of studying, yet he would not want to spend a lot of time studying.

Romulus moved to the edge of the bed and pulled on the cord which would open the curtains. There was a small boy sitting at the edge of his bed, his hands folded neatly as he stared at the wood flooring. He was a scrawny boy, who looked to be no taller than four feet, with shaggy blond hair and dull grey eyes. Romulus watched him for a moment longer before standing and making his way to the trunk at the foot of his bed. _R.W.W.,_ it read. The letters would've easily paired with George's own _G.G.W.;_ not only were they twins, they were twins with double letters. Romulus sighed as he sifted through the trunks contents for the robes he would wear.

Sitting on the nightstand was a brand new Gryffindor tie, which shimmered lightly in the morning sun. He glanced up out the window as he stood to remove his pajamas. Standing in only his boxers, he tried to pull on the trousers, which was proving difficult for some strange reason. He flopped backwards onto the bed, his legs sticking up in an awkward position. There was a small laugh from the bunk across from his.

"Find something funny, do you?" Romulus asked, staring at the boy who was now watching him instead of the floor.

"Yeah, a bit," the boy retorted. Romulus rolled his eyes before kicking his legs straight up and managing to pull on the offending piece of clothing.

"I'm Romulus," he said, holding a hand out to the boy, now standing without his shirt.

"Ailill." The boy put his smaller hand in Romulus's fairly larger one. A smile stretched across his face as he stared up at the ginger boy.

"So what's got you so depressed?" Romulus asked, reaching for his button-up shirt and attempting to put it on straight. Somehow the buttons got off one by one and he gave up, just tucking it in and pulling his tie under the collar.

"My brother was sorted in Slytherin last year and he expected me to be with him," Ailill responded, ducking his head slightly.

"Yeah?" Romulus regarded him for a moment. There was nothing wrong with befriending someone in his own house, he supposed. "I have a twin brother who was sorted into Ravenclaw; it's the first time we've been separated in all eleven years of our lives.

"No way!" Ailill looked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a little hard. I'm not sure I've hit the scope of it all yet. Sort of like a growing loneliness."

"Would you like to go down to breakfast with me?" Ailill looked up at Romulus hopefully.

"Why not?" He paused, before saying, "I suggest you get dressed first though, unless you want to attend class in your pajamas."

Ailill blushed and hurried to get dressed. Romulus managed a sort of knot with his tie and decided to call it a job well done. Once Ailill was ready, the two boys walked down the stairs and into the common room. They passed through, heavy bags swinging from their shoulders, and walked down to the Great Hall. Romulus glanced at the Ravenclaw table, hoping to see his twin, but George had not arrived yet. He led Ailill over to Teddy and Victoire who were discussing first year classes.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting down. Ailill looked a bit nervous to be joining them. "This is Ailill, I met him in the dorm this morning. Thought it was funny I couldn't get my clothes on properly."

"It is quite a mess, Romes," Victoire agreed; she quickly stood and rushed around to him. "Let me help."

Victoire made Romulus stand up, then proceeded to push off his black robes, untie his tie, remove the tucked in shirt ,and unbutton it.

"Oi, firstie, no undressing boys in the Great Hall," a sixth year called down to her. She just pulled an ugly face at him before re-buttoning the white shirt. Once Romulus had tucked it neatly into his pants she helped show him how to tie the tie properly.

"Who helped you learn how to tie these things?" Romulus asked, studying the expertly tied knot.

"Teddy." To his surprise, she blushed at the mention of the boy; he quirked his eyebrow but she ignored him. Once he was dressed properly, she sat back down next to the blue-haired teen who looked somewhat embarrassed.

Romulus was just biting into a juicy sausage when an owl glided smoothly down onto the table in front of him. It was the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop owl; he took the letter from its beak and the bird flew off again immediately. He turned it over to find his mother's nice handwriting on the front. He slit it open with his finger and removed the parchment which was quite full with two types of handwriting. His mother and father had both had their input in this letter, apparently.

_September 2nd, 2011_

_Dear Romes,_

_George owled us last night and informed us of what happened. It's hard to imagine both of you separated from each other. I hope you're doing alright there at Hogwarts. Please owl us back, I'm worried. __**You know your mother; she's always a bit worried about something. **__Fred! Really Romes, I miss you here at home, but I'm worried about how you're feeling. __**Honestly, she's been going crazy since she got the owl at 2 o'clock last night. I think George was more cut up than he said, to be honest.**__ Fred, you're only making the situation worse. __**Uh-huh. Romes, believe me, it's hard being separated from your twin, but you'll learn to live with it eventually. I mean, you can still see each other in some classes together, you can spend time studying, or hanging out by the lake. You might even be able to play against each other in Quidditch.**__ Stay safe, Romes, and have a wonderful first day. I love you!_

_Lots of Love,_

**_Dad and Mum_**

**_P.S. Still be nice to your brother, and take care of Victoire. I know Teddy is there, but she is your cousin._**

Romulus smiled at the letter; it was nice to know his parents cared. He tucked the letter into a pocket of his robes, Victoire and Teddy eyeing him suspiciously. He turned on the bench to look at the Ravenclaw table; when he saw George sitting there all alone, he was tempted to join his twin, but it wasn't allowed. They had to stay with their own houses now. He let out a sigh, causing Victoire to pat his hand gently before she turned to engage Teddy in the conversation from before. Romulus instead turned to Ailill and tried to find out more about this Gryffindor boy.

* * *

George awoke in the morning to find the other first years around him already preparing for the day. George pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the trunk at the foot of his bed. A few of the boys had already placed wet towels over the small fence in front of the heater. George sighed as he dressed; he struggled with his shirt, which he had to re-button three times. Then he had to watch the other boys tie their ties before copying their movements and successfully tying the blue and silver tie.

Feeling particularly proud of himself, George grabbed his bag of books and trotted down the stairs. He passed the large statue, then pushed open the door and ran down the spiraling staircase. He slowed down when he reached the corridor, attempting to remember the way to the Great Hall. He saw a group of passing Gryffindor girls and followed them from a distance hoping they would lead him in the right direction. They did, and he was soon walking toward the Ravenclaw table; he glanced over at the Gryffindor's to see Victoire helping his twin with his clothes. George smiled; he had always had an issue with clothing for some reason.

He sat down at the table and Hooters landed in front of him, head cocked up at him, a letter in his closed beak. George grinned at the small owl, accepting the letter, and reached for some bacon to give the owl, who was attempting to crawl up his sleeve. Once the owl had some food, he flew off to the Owlery and George was finally able to open the letter which was addressed with his mother's neat cursive.

_September 2nd, 2011_

_Dear George,_

**_The hat seriously considered putting you in Hufflepuff? What was it thinking, putting a Weasley in Hufflepuff? _**_Fred, honestly. I've been worried since your letter George. I hope you're holding up okay, don't listen to your father; he's a bit biased against the other houses. I think it's wonderful you're in Ravenclaw, the hat considered putting me there as well. I sent Romulus a letter as well to see how he's doing. Try and talk to your brother, alright? __**But George, why didn't you choose Gryffindor if it gave you the choice?**__ Fred, shut up. I love you George, I miss you so much. It's not the same without my twins at home. __**Your mother has been worried sick about you; I hope you'll be okay during classes today. Just try and study hard, but don't forget about making the Weasley name proud! **__Fred, don't encourage their shenanigans. Have a wonderful school day, and remember, we're always here to talk to you. Be good._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

**_P.S. I may be sending along a care package later, make sure you use it well with Romes by your side. Make me and Uncle George proud._**

George smiled down at the letter; it had definitely cheered him up more than expected. He accidentally placed his right elbow in the jam, and quickly tried to clean it up before anyone noticed. His elbow was still a bit wet as he ate his sausage and scrambled eggs. He rubbed some of it with his hand in an attempt to dry it, but it wasn't having much effect.

He suddenly noticed Professor Flitwick making his way towards the Ravenclaw table with a stack of schedules in his arms. He set them to hover behind him as he walked down next to the students, tapping each one with his wand before handing it to the student. Eventually he reached George; he tapped a schedule and handed it to him.

"It's interesting to see Weasley twins separated; I remember your father and uncle well. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley," the small man said before moving down the table.

He stared down at the schedule, his first class was Transfiguration and it would be with the Gryffindors. George sighed as he looked at the first class, his day would possibly start right then. He scanned the rest of his schedule. He had Herbology just after lunch with the Hufflepuffs. On Thursday, he would have Potions in the morning with the Slytherins, Charms in the afternoon with Gryffindor, with Astronomy just before dinner with the Hufflepuffs again. On Friday, he would have double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning with Gryffindor, and History of Magic in the afternoon with the Slytherins. He would at least have three classes with his twin. George smiled before sliding from the bench and making his way out of the Great Hall. Perhaps it would be best to arrive early and wait for Romulus in the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Romulus' schedule told him he would be with his twin during Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had Astronomy in the afternoon with the Slytherins; the next day, History of Magic with Hufflepuff in the morning, and Herbology just before dinner with the Slytherins. On Friday, Potions with the Hufflepuffs in the afternoon. Romulus stood and Victoire followed him step for step. They rushed to the Transfiguration classroom, Romulus eager to see his brother again.

* * *

George picked a desk in the middle of the classroom, hoping it would suit both Romulus and himself. He was waiting patiently, and when Romulus entered with Victoire, he waved both of them over. They all squeezed into the desk; George gave Romulus a wide smile.

"It's good to see you again Romes," George greeted his twin. "You as well, Vicky."

"Don't call me Vicky," Victoire growled; George smirked at her.

"Dad is sending supplies later," George informed his twin.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Romulus's eyes had widened for a moment, but now they were narrowed with mischievousness.

"Set 'em off somewhere, perhaps locate Filch's office?"

"You two are going to be in detention in your first week of school?" Victoire asked with a scowl.

"Got to live up to the Weasley name, Vicky." Romulus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me Vicky!" she growled, her eyes began to glow slightly yellow and the twins quickly back tracked. They didn't want to face the part Veela inside the girl.

"Sorry Victoire; didn't mean anything by it," they told her together, scooting down the bench slightly.

"Ailill!" Romulus had stood up suddenly when he saw the blond boy enter the classroom. The boy walked over to him. "Sit in front of us."

Ailill slid in the seat in front of him, looking a bit wary.

"This is my brother George," Romulus introduced, pointing at his twin, then at his cousin. "This is my cousin Victoire."

"Nice to meet you," Ailill said, turning a bit red when he looked at Victoire.

"This is Ailill; he's in the bed next to mine in the boys' dorm. I met him this morning," Romulus explained to his twin, who was looking at the boy with confusion.

"Ah, I haven't really talked to anyone in my dorm yet," George said, sinking a bit down in his seat. Once the class was filled with chatting first years a teacher entered. It was a male teacher; he was tall, around six foot five. He had light blond hair and bright brown eyes. He seemed slightly familiar; perhaps the twins had seen him in their dad's shop at one point.

"Only two students to a desk," he said, pointing at Victoire; she slid forward a desk to sit with Ailill, who was sitting alone. The teacher turned to the chalk board next to him. "Welcome to your first transfiguration lesson. I am Professor Macmillan, head of Hufflepuff house."

George and Romulus shared a look. They knew who this man was; he had stopped by on occasion to discuss various things with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Ernie Macmillan, one of the many war veterans of the wizarding world. Though, they were still unsure what this war was. It wasn't discussed much in their house, but they had discovered it had two rounds. It was why Uncle Harry didn't have any parents and why Teddy was left an orphan as well.

"In this Transfiguration class you will be learning the basics of transfiguring small objects into other small objects. We will not start with any magic today as you need to learn the theory first. Please pull out your books and turn to page five. You will study the instructions and then state each one in your own words on a piece of parchment. Once you are done you will hand me the assignment, turn to page eight, and read about the five consequential theories of transfiguration."

Ernie sat down behind his desk as the students obediently removed their books and began the day's assignment. Perhaps this wouldn't be the greatest class. George could faintly remember Uncle Ron teasing his mum about her aptitude for any kind of magic, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts which she could never beat Harry at. He recalled how she had threatened to hex him and Ron had sobered right up. His dad had burst out laughing at Ron's cowardice and he was finding it hard not to concentrate on this memory as well. Romulus seemed to be living a similar memory as small snorts kept escaping his mouth. George and Romulus looked at each other and they knew it was the same memory. It only made it harder to work, but soon they were concentrating on the text in front of them and trying to write out their own set of transfiguration rules.

* * *

Once Transfiguration was over, the group of four grumpily made their way down to the Great Hall; class had not been anything like they'd heard from their parents. They talked and complained about the teacher all the way down to lunch. When they walked in, it was abnormally quiet. The four first years stopped and looked around, wondering what was going on. Then they looked up at the teachers' table, and saw messy black hair and a loping figure. He was laughing with Headmistress McGonagall about something.

"Harry!" the three cried at the same time; they raced through the tables and up to Harry Potter, their uncle. Teddy, who had followed them into the Great Hall, ran as well; he was the first to reach his godfather. Even Fred II trotted up to the man when the rest of his family approached.

"Hey, long time no see!" Harry joked, winking down at them. The hall had gone completely silent. "How's your third year Ted? Fred?"

"It's going great, sort of exciting seeing you here. Though normal," Teddy replied. Harry pulled the blue-haired boy into a large hug, and then moved to Fred.

"You're not giving your cousins a hard time, are you?"

"What? Me?" Fred looked a bit scared staring up at his uncle. Harry merely laughed and ruffled his red hair.

"Now, your mum mentioned something to me about worrying about you two." Harry turned to the twins. "What made her worry; I haven't seen Hermione like that in years."

"Well, George got sorted into Ravenclaw, while I went to Gryffindor," Romulus explained.

"Understandable, you two just stay close whenever you're not in class. Don't cut like your dad, your mum would not be happy." Harry grinned down at them. "Oh, and your dad asked me to deliver this to you. I don't want to know what's in the box and I'm sure Professor- whoops, habit. Sorry, _Headmistress_ McGonagall wouldn't appreciate knowing what's in there either."

"We'll be careful with it," George agreed, taking the box in his hands reverently.

"Mr. Potter, I can't condone you giving them products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Minerva looked down through her glasses at the boy.

"Honestly, Headmistress, I don't really know what's in there. I'm only the owl." Harry grinned at the woman, who gave him a smile back.

"Now Victoire, your mother, I hear, is very happy with your sorting. Although your dad told me to tell you: 'Do not flirt with the boys, no matter how tempting.' I'm only quoting him, personally I would say flaunt your genes!" Harry pulled the small girl into a hug as well.

"Why're you here?" Romulus asked suddenly.

"I always come in the first few days of classes; I help introduce the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject. When do I get to see you lot, by the way?"

"You'll see Fred and I this afternoon," Teddy told him.

"Friday, for all three of us," Victoire replied.

"Someone save me now, I have to have George's child today and Fred's twins on Friday. Professor!" Harry turned to Minerva, who chuckled.

"I'm afraid I must be going, Harry, I trust I'll see you in my office later?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss a chance to talk to you and those portraits. I think Severus has really started warming up to me." He winked, then turned back to the children in front of him. "I suggest you go eat lunch before you have to go to afternoon classes; I'll see you lot later."

"Bye Uncle Harry!" and "See ya Harry," chorused from the Hogwarts students as they walked down to their respective tables.

"Harry!" a voice boomed across the hall, and everyone turned to see Hagrid thumping his way to the famous man.

"Hagrid! It's good to see you again." Harry smiled up at the friendly giant.

"It's good to see yeh too, when are yer kids coming to 'ogwarts?"

"The first of three won't be here for another five years Hagrid," Harry replied, smiling up at the big man.

"Wha' did you name 'im?"

"The first is named James, after my father of course. I suppose you want to know his middle name too?"

"'Course I do."

"It's James Sirius, Hermione swears I've doomed him with that kind of name. I think Ginny agrees with her."

"I am agreeing with them, what were yeh thinking naming yer son after them two troublemakers?"

"It sounded good," Harry let out a loud laugh.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick had approached Harry.

"Professor, it's good to see you again!" Harry greeted placing his hand down on Filius' level.

"You're not getting into any more trouble are you?" Filius asked; Hagrid moved off to sit at the staff table.

"I'm trying not to, but the Auror office is as busy as ever."

"Being head Auror I would expect nothing less, I bet some of them are getting in trouble just to meet you."

"We've had a couple overzealous fans. Ron blew up at one girl the other day who was no older than seventeen and attempting to seduce him." Harry explained.

"That boy has had a lot of trouble with women in his life; it's a good thing he snagged that Lovegood girl."

"It was, I think Ron's happy with him."

"Harry!" Ernie Macmillan had approached him now, talking in his deep throaty voice.

"Ernie, good to see you." Harry shook his hand as well. One hand clapped the man on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, too bad Slughorn isn't here we could have thrown a reunion party."

"I'm sort of glad he isn't," Harry cringed slightly, "oh, by the way, you haven't seen Neville, have you?"

"I think he got caught up down in his classroom, something about a Venomous Tentacula pot breaking and attacking a couple of students," Ernie said.

"Ah, I'll have to go visit him later then. I wonder how he feels being separated from Hannah for a year with his young children at home. Well, I have to go prepare for this afternoon's classes, I'll see you later Ernie!" Harry waved over his shoulder. He patted his family's shoulders as he passed them, ruffled Teddy's hair, and moved out of the Great Hall. It immediately broke into chatter once again, with several people rushing to surround George, Romulus, Victoire, Teddy, and Fred. They all backed up, shocked by the sudden attention.

"How do you know Harry Potter?" a first year with wide brown eyes asked George.

"He's my uncle." George was extremely confused.

"How? His surname is Potter and yours is Weasley," a third year girl pointed out.

"My Aunt Ginny was a Weasley and they married." George began to stuff his bag with food and slip out of the bench.

"You mean the Ginny Potter is your Aunt? Who's your mum and dad then?"

"My mum is Hermione Weasley and my dad is Fred Weasley." George was close to the exit now.

"No way! Your mum was part of the Golden Trio?"

"Your dad is the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, really." George shrugged.

"No big deal?" Their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads.

"It's a huge deal!"

"I have to get to class," George told them; then he turned tail and ran for the Herbology Gardens. There was nothing wrong with being early to class.

* * *

Romulus and Victoire were feeling a large amount of pressure as questions were fired at them. Teddy stood and grabbed Victoire by her hand and pulled her towards the exit. Romulus rushed after them, not wanting to be left alone. They saw George running across the grounds to his next class, Teddy turned to the two first years.

"What's your next class?"

"Astronomy," Romulus replied. Teddy led them up several flights of stairs to a tower.

"This is where your class will be held; try not to be too bothered by the questions. It comes from being related or tied to Harry, Ron, or Hermione in any way. Even Fred and George have their own reputation; just try not to answer many questions it'll only make them ask more." Teddy mussed up his hair before walking back down in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom eager to see his Godfather again.

* * *

George stepped into the first Greenhouse hoping it would be the right one. There was a man bending over cleaning up soil from the floor. George watched him for a moment; he supposed this must be the Herbology professor. He seemed familiar as well. The man stood up and fixed what appeared to be a freshly plotted plant before turning and jumping at the sight of George.

"Who're you?" He asked politely walking over.

"I'm George," George stuck out his hand politely and the man chuckled.

"Of course, you're the Weasley twin who got sorted into Ravenclaw. I've heard from your mother you know,"

"Has everyone heard from my mother?" George asked dejectedly.

"Your mother and I were in the same year at Hogwarts." He explained and the first year looked up.

"Oh! You're Neville Longbottom. You came around a bit when I was younger. Uncle Harry was looking for you earlier." George informed him.

"I'll have to see if I can find him after classes are over with then. So, do you have my class next then?" Neville asked showing him out of the Greenhouse.

"Yeah, I saw Uncle Harry and we talked and then I got bombarded. Decided to make a run for it, show up for class early." George shrugged, looking up at Neville.

"Ah yeah, it comes from knowing Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the beginning of our sixth year they didn't even realize I had helped him destroy part of the Ministry of Magic during the war. No, it was all about Harry and him being the chosen one. Harry stood up for his friends though, he stuck by Luna and I."

"Aunt Luna?"

"Yeah, she was in Ginny's year. She helped us in the Ministry of Magic too. She was always a bit strange, even during Hogwarts years. Always a good friend though, very sweet girl." Neville pushed open the door to the fourth greenhouse and walked inside.

"Aunt Luna is a bit strange; Uncle Ron really loves her though." George rested his arms on the table which was full of pots, each one full of soft soil.

"Yeah, I was glad they found each other, really. Ron always enjoyed her company at school; you should've heard her commentate Quidditch in sixth year. Loser's Lurgy still takes the cake." Neville grinned. "Well, how has your first day been going?"

"Well I had my first class with Romulus which helped; I like Ravenclaw, it seems like a fun house. I also saw Harry at lunch and I got a letter from mum and dad, plus a care package from dad which is surely to be filled with shop products," George explained, swinging back and forth on the stool, which had a twisty top.

"Always a hoot to have some of their products around; they were brilliant during their seventh year, my fifth."

"Really?" A few students had begun to filter into class.

"Oh yeah, there was this tyrant named Umbridge that year and Harry led us all in a revolt to actually learn how to defend ourselves for the upcoming war. She tried to catch us all year and Fred and George managed to torture her with the products they started creating. At one point Umbridge ended up getting out the location from a girl who still has SNEAK written across her face. That was thanks to your mum's handiwork; well, Harry had to contact someone important and so Fred and George set off this giant swamp in the middle of the corridor. They were going to be punished, but they escaped on brooms and started their career with the joke shop. Never even graduated Hogwarts and they're both smarter and creative than anyone else I've seen, besides Hermione, of course."

"I didn't know my dad until I was five, though." George looked down.

"Yeah, Fred was cut up when your mum left, but she came back and it's all he cares about now. He loves your mum and she loves him."

"What is Herbology about, anyway?"

"I'll explain that bit once everyone is here." Neville winked at the boy.

George sat quietly until the rest of the class had filed in.

"Hello first years, my name is Professor Longbottom and I am head of Gryffindor house. Welcome to the greenhouses; this is where you will be studying different magical plants. By knowing the different properties, you can be suited for any type of task. In my second year we helped procure Mandrakes, which are meant to help restore people from a petrified state. That year, many of the school's students were petrified by a monster once living in the bowels of the school; the mandrakes were used to help return the students to their former state. Today I am giving you all a simple task." Neville pulled out a small bag which rattled with the sound of seeds. "In here I have seeds to a normal tomato plant, for the first semester of school you are going to care for your tomato plant; whoever produces the most tomatoes at the end of the semester will earn a prize from me. I'm not telling you what it is though, so you'll just have to wait and see. I'll walk around and hand out seeds and you all can decide on how best to plant it and care for it."

Neville walked around the class handing out a few tomato seeds to everyone. George stared at his pot for a while before digging a hole right in the center. It was about three inches deep and an inch wide. When Neville handed him the seeds he dropped them right in the middle of the hole, then covered them up with the dirt. He patted it down a small mound. Looking around the room, he spotted a small bag of Dragon Dung fertilizer and a watering can. He filled the watering can just enough for his pot and then took a small scoop of the fertilizer. He rubbed the dung over the top of the mound and then poured the water over the plant.

"Professor Longbottom?" George asked once he had finished.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"

"May I put my plant by the window for sunlight?" He pointed to a spot just by the water tap. "In that corner."

"Sure thing." Neville moved throughout the classroom and George placed the plant in the corner. Spotting what appeared to be a popsicle stick, he wrote his name on it with his quill, and then placed it in the soft soil as well. He plopped back down on the stool and watched his classmates decide on how to plant their own tomatoes. He watched one boy make three holes with his pointer finger then stick a seed in each one. He covered them up with some more dirt and then watered them. The boy was around four foot three and had long, curly, brown hair which reached his chin. He had a long nose and thing lips; round, blue eyes which didn't seem quite centered and ears which stuck out on the sides. His tongue poked out on the left side of his mouth in obvious concentration. He looked at the boys tie and found they were in the same house. When the boy had finished placing his plant where he wanted it, George was there in front of him, hand out.

"I'm George, what's your name?"

The boy looked up, a scared expression on his face. "I'm Forum."

"It's good to meet you." George gave him a wide smile which Forum surprisingly returned. When the bell rang George hung around after class, telling Forum he would see him in the Great Hall at dinner.

"Uncle Harry said he'd be coming by to visit you, so I thought I'd stay a bit."

"Oh, so you're only staying to see your uncle? Didn't want to talk to me more about your parents?" Neville joked, beginning to clean up any spilt soil.

"Well, it is interesting to figure more out about them, seeing as you knew them." George replied; he was still perched on the same stool he was on in class.

"What would you like to know?"

"I'm not really sure, what are you willing to tell me?" Neville laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You're just like your mother, you know."

"Neville, you in here?" Harry poked his head around the door.

"Hey Harry," Neville greetedm waving the man in.

"George, you're still here?"

"He wanted to talk about his parents and see you."

"What did you want to know about your parents?" Harry asked, sitting in a stool opposite George.

"What they were like in school, I guess, when they started dating, why mum left before we were born. Why she didn't tell dad and other things." George shrugged.

"Why don't you ask them in a letter, or when you're at home?" Harry looked confused.

"They don't like to talk about it much," he muttered to the soiled wood.

"Oh," Harry paused, then continued, "I heard your dad is trying to convince your mum to have another child."

"He wants another one?" George looked a bit horrified. "I already have four siblings, how many more do we need?"

"I think he's trying to outdo your grandparents in children, I think."

"But they're over thirty!" George argued.

"Oi, I'm thirty, so is your mother. There is nothing wrong with still having children when you're thirty; I've known people to have children when they were over forty. Don't go aging us too quickly." Harry ruffled his hair. "You should probably go to dinner; I saw Romes and a couple other boys looking for you."

George hopped down off the stool. "Bye Uncle Harry, Professor."

He ran back up to the school, his trainers kicking up small pieces of grass. He reached the Entrance Hall and bounded into dinner. Romulus, Ailill, and Forum were standing with their arms crossed giving him a look. George stuck out his tongue.

"Where were you?" Romulus asked.

"I was talking to Professor Longbottom about some stuff." He explained.

"You almost didn't get to dinner in time; the desserts are just about to be put out."

George shrugged as they walked back down between the two tables. Forum and George took their seat at the Ravenclaw table, while Romulus and Ailill copied them at the Gryffindor. George had just enough time to fill his plate with dinner when pudding and cake struck the golden platters. He talked to Forum about the classes they had attended and what the next couple days of classes would be like before they were finally ready to crash in the Ravenclaw dorm. Luckily, they caught the door just as a fifth year was opening it so they didn't have to answer a question today.


End file.
